The Christmas Hex
by Krazy For You
Summary: What do you get when you cross a firey Red head with a flirting hazel eyed boy in December? A Christmas Hex, of course! LJ, R& R
1. The Crash

Hello! This is my lovely new fanfiction!  
  
Marauders and Lily: ACK!  
  
Cryssy: Shh! They don't know I kidnapped you-  
  
Pixar: Hand them over!  
  
Cryssy: I'm using them for my fan ficton, but... James!  
  
James: Yea?  
  
Cryssy: Do the Disclaimer!  
  
James: Rightio! Cryssy doesn't own anything.  
  
Cryssy: There!  
  
Pixar: Alright, continue with the story!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
It was the 5th year of the Marauders and well, it was the giving month (A/N: December, idiots!) Speaking of which, we gotta describe them:  
  
James Potter is like the leader of the group. He is the comical, weird, thinking dude of the gang. He was black untidy hair that you couldn't do a thing about and hazel eyes. Most of the girls swooned over him. And I daresay, some of the gay guys like him...  
  
Sirius Black (A/N: MY Sirius!!) is like a co-leader, but the coolest. He is also a comical, kind, smart dude with a perk. He has sleek black hair that's tied in a short pony tail, and clear crystal blue eyes that has a twinkle within them. Most girls dropped dead at the sight of him.  
  
They both were on a mission: To give a "present" to the Slytherins.  
  
People that weren't there that were apart of the Marauders were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Remus Lupin was the sensible quiet one. He had tidy auburn hair and brown eyes with a wolfish tint to them. The more quiet girls swooned over him. But of course, he also had his quirks. He has a huge secret. You see, he was bitten by a werewolf by the age of 3 and each full moon he'd change into one. James and Sirius became illegal animagi for him. (A/N: How nice!)  
  
Peter Pettigrew was the pudgy short stuff. Though, his parents transferred him to Dumstrang. He still kept in touch with Marauders though, to their surprise. He was actually quite funny in his letters. (A/N: He's evil but I'm being generous today.)  
  
Anywho, James and Sirius were under Jame's Invisibility Cloak heading for the Slytherins tower when they heard a crash. "Oh shit, Padfoot, what was that?" James asked, looking back. "I dunno, Prongs! I'm not looking behind, now am I?" Sirius hissed, but he too was looking back. What they saw made them silently laugh.  
  
A 5th year prefect was on the ground in the mist of trophies. SHE seemed to be taking a look at the trophy case when she slipped on a rock and fell. The rock, coincidently hit the trophy glass, causing it to break. The trophies fell on top of her. After a minute, she screamed. Delayed reaction...  
  
"Ok... "James said, looking at the girl. Somehow, he felt as though he knew her. Shrugging, he took off the cloak and walked to the girl, "Need help?" The girl groaned in pain.  
  
As you all know, this is none other than Lily Evans herself. She has shoulder length wavy red hair (A/N: Fuck curls!*shudders*) and the most entrancing green eyes. She had a spunk to her, but of course, was unknown to many people.  
  
Soon, Lily was back to her senses, and took James hand to help her up. James grinned. Now was the time to put in his charm, "Why, hello..." Sirius chuckled, earning him a glare from James. Lily rolled her eyes, and stiffenedwhen he heard Filch, the young new caretaker, yell about the trophies, "Oh crap!" She flew from the scene, leaving James andSirius to forget about their prank and run away also.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
And that's all folks, sorry for it being short, I didn't have much time to sort this doohickie out.  
  
Lily: Yada Yada yada, now come on! I wanna go to sleep!  
  
Cryssy: Whatever, SIRIUS!!  
  
Sirius: Yo.  
  
Cryssy: Close please ^_^  
  
Sirius: Sure thing. Please review or Crystal will get very sad and cry her eyes out. She doesn't care if the reviews are good or bad, but mind you, she is very sensitive!  
  
Cryssy: Adios! 


	2. Almost Revealed

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! I've forgot again about my fan fics. Umm… things were busy for a while…  
  
Lily: Yea right!!  
  
Shhhh!! Anywho, where's James?  
  
James: *pops in* Here!  
  
Damn.. Anywho, do the disclaimer  
  
James: Booya! KFY doesn't own anything, not even a cheesy 25 cent ring!  
  
Hey! I … wait, I don't! *sulk*  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
" I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!" Our favorite red-head yelled, running down the hall frantically, trying to comb her hair and holding onto her stuff and running at the same time. No avail. To make this easier, let's just say she fell down some stairs. Ok, a LOT of stairs. (A/N: Lily: Hey!)  
  
James, coincidently, was at the bottom of the stairs and got bombarded by Lily. With an 'oof' here and there, they got straightened up. James recovered first, "Hey! You're the girl I met last night!" Lily's eyes widened, "Um… no…"  
  
"Yea you are!"  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were, Damnit!"  
  
"I *umm* dunno what you are talking about!"  
  
"You liar!!"  
  
"Nu uh!"  
  
"Yes huh!"  
  
"NU UH!"  
  
"YEA HUH!"  
  
"Ahh… Prongsie!!!!!" –Sirius to the rescue!  
  
Lily caught this as a good time to leave, but James latched onto her wrist. Lily struggled, "Lemme go!! I'm already late to Transfiguration!!" James wasn't listening, "Hey Padfoot! This is the girl from last night!" The black haired hottie (Sirius: Booya!) grinned, "The falling red head!" Lily groaned, "Leave me alone!!"   
  
"You were nicer last night!" –Sirius  
  
"Really!" –James  
  
"No I wasn't!" –Lily  
  
"Aha! You admit it!" –James  
  
"Damn…" –Lily  
  
"Whoa, she's feisty Prongsie!" –Sirius  
  
Lily, by that time, got away from them. "Just because it's December, there's no way I'm going to be Jolly for you! Now leave me the fuck alone!!" With that, she nanced (Lily: HEY!) , I mean stomped off. (Lily: Thanks!) Sirius perked an eyebrow, "It's December?" The hazel eyed freak (James: ARGH!) I mean cutie smirked, "Padfoot, you are always forgetful… Where's Moony?" "He's back in the common room, getting things set up for our new prank. Now hurry up, we need to get to Charms before Professor Gingly hexes us."  
  
bLily/b  
  
Lily finally got into Transfiguration, seeing everyone's stares at her. Blushing madly, she muttered a sorry to Professor Fedrea before sitting by Crystal. (A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaat's me! Lily: Oh shit.) She started to write down a part of a paragraph she needed for her homework that day when a note slid to her.  
  
iWhy were you late, Lil?/i  
  
biThe Marauders/b/i  
  
iWhy them?/i  
  
biSeems they remember me…/b/i  
  
iOh, from last night? Speaking of that, Filch is still after you./i  
  
Lily giggled silently at that comment.  
  
Crystal had hazel/blue eyes. She also had shoulder length brown hair that over the summer gotten red highlights in it. She was a pureblood and yet, wanting to be in Gryffindor with Lily, she was in Ravenclaw. Though, she still rooted for Gryffindor in Quidditch. That's hard for her though, since she's a keeper.  
  
Speaking of Quidditch, They all had a game tonight, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw.   
  
bAfter class/b  
  
Lily and Crystal got their stuff and went out. Crystal and Lily started their own conversation on Quidditch  
  
"Hey Cryssy, how good are you at being Keeper?"  
  
"Pretty good, why ya ask?"  
  
"No reason, I'm just a Beater…"  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Crystal screeched, hyper. Lily nodded, and they both hugged, happily. What they didn't know that the first romantic happening between Lily and James were going to happen there… Along for some other people…  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ta da!!! I hope it's bigger than the last chapter, and I'm introduced into it! YEA! Booya!  
  
Marauders and Lily: *sleep*  
  
-_- Damn…  
  
Lily And Jame: Oh…. I love you!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Lily: Not you! I love James!  
  
James: And I you, Lily!!  
  
*They start snogging.*  
  
.  
  
Sirius: Eerr… Read and Review Folks! 


	3. The Quidditch Game Gone Wild?

Hey, Updating both in one night. Woohoo!

Lily: Yes!

Go me!

Sirius: Yes! UNfortunately, Crystal don't own us... yet.

* * *

Lily grinned, putting her auburn red hair into a ponytail, and wearing her new gryffindor Quidditch robes before taking her brrom and getting in line. James saw her and moved over to her side.

"So, beautiful, you still feisty, or what?"

She rolled her eyes, "If you count wanted to hex you at the moment, yes." James rolled his eyes. "Now come on, why are you mad."

"You tried to seduce me when you first saw me!"

"Yeah right! I wasn't _trying_ to seduce you!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"PRONGS! Shut up and get onto the pitch, the game is going to start!"

James and Lily sighed together and got on their brooms and took off in different directions.

Meanwhile, Crystal sat lazily on her broom, throwing the quaffle back and forth grom the goal, and 'accidently' threw the quaffle in her goal, giving the points to Gryffindor. She whistled innocently, making the crowd laugh.

Sirius was a Chaser and intently stared at Crystal the whole time. Crystal. to him, wasn't any other girl he dated as a fling in Hogwarts. She was the bomb. Unfortunately, most of the Slytherins hated her and always insulted her and other bad things, because she was a pureblood in Ravenclaw.

Speaking of which, a SLytherin charmed a bludger to go straight at her when she was looking away. Sirius's eyes widened, "CRYSTAL, watch out!" Crystal turned around and raised an eyebrow, and got hit in the side with the bludge, knocking her out of her broom and hitting the goalpost, sliding down it. Sirius flew down her her and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto the broom.

The Slytherins snickered, but Sirius didn't hear them. He watched Crystal carefully while he carefully flew down to the ground. She was unconscious and leaning against his body, her side bloodied and her head on his shoulder. Sirius glared hard at the Slytherins before setting Crystal onto the ground carefully. He'll get backat the Slytherins later.

Meanwhile, Lily was hitting the bludgers at the opposing teams, but with grace that if the bludger were to hit them, it wasn't that harsh. She was a kind person as to do that. James watched her as he scoped around for the snitch. Lily felt him watched and rolled her eyes.

Just then, the snitch came past her shoulder and a ravenclaw 2nd year seeker accidently bumped into her. She yelped as she too, fell off the broom. James, seeing this, somehow caught the snitch while catching Lily.

**_" James Potter catched a snitch and a woman, the new Potter rule?"_** James and the crowd laughed. Even Lily couldn't help but giggle, and silently thanked James, looking into his brown eyes before getting on her broom.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sirius yelled, shoving people away to get to the hospital bed of Crystal's. Crystal was the Marauder's best friend along with Lily, and the other two were right behind him.

He soon got to the hospital bed and sighed, absent mindedly running his hand through her hair. Madam Nina came into the room, "Now, now! Off you go, she needs all the rest she needs, that bludger hit her hard!" Sirius growled but left, thinking of the things he could do to the Slytherins.

_ Now, why am I always thinking of her?!_ Siruis thought to himself, _I know, because she's your friend!_

**Pssh, you like her.**

_as a friend!_

**You LOOOOVE her, you bloody git.**

_I love her as a friend_

**No, as a girlfriend, lover, soulmate, se-**

_Yea right, shut up._

Lily stayed five minutes after Madam Nina scolded at them. She sighed at Crystal, before whispering, "Damn Slytherins, they'll pay, I promise, Crystal." She left and sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple with her fore fingers.

"Aw, Lil has a headache."

She rolled her eyes, and turned around to the two boys. The boy talking to her was Andy Laeru. He was messy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. The second boy, was Earl Cleroux. He also had red hair like Lily, but Blue eyes.

"Shut up, and leave me alone."

"Not until you give me a kiss!"

"I'd rather die." She sneered. Usually, Crystal would beat the shit out of them for her, but she wasn't here, now was she?

"Well, too bad, because death isn't going to come soon, and your going to kiss me."

"Not if you talk to her boyfriend about it first." James' voice was heard from behind. Lily turned around to James and raised her eyebrows, but he gave her a '_Play along with it'_ look. She nodded and turned around, letting James wrapped a arm around her waist.

Andy looked taken aback. "So Lily's your new whore?" James shook her head, "She's my new girlfriend. I love her to death, unlike the _**WHORES**_ you date."

Andy glaredand walked away, Earl tagging behind him. Once they were out of sight, Lily took James hand off, "Thanks James." She tried to move but couldn't. Looking at James, she raised an eyrbow, but found out she couldn't move either. They both looked up to see mistletoe.

Lily blinked, "That sooo can't be true." James grinned, "Woohoo, I get a kiss from Lily!" Lily glared and shoved his shoulder, but grinned. She couldn't believe how much she warmed up to James.

His teasing that day became from seducing, to joking teasing, all because of that ravenclaw seeker. And now the mistletoe.

Lily stood up on her tip toes and pecked James on the lips and ran off, leaving James there alone.

* * *

Well, I'm, like, really tired, so I'm going to turn in for the night, just read on, and.. yea.

Sirus: Ok, I'll close for you. Please review, or Cryssy will go valley-girl and write the rest of her chapters like it.

Damn straight.... snore


	4. Long Chapter Christmas Potions?

Ok, I've decided to make a twist in the story, woohoo!

Lily: Thank GOD!

Someone agrees! YESH!

Lily: K-F-Y Don't own us, neither does her friend. They don't own squat, really...

-.-

* * *

A week has passed since the quidditch match, and Crystal has yet to awaken. Lily became cold and distant with the exception of the Marauders, and now wore black when she didn't need to wear her uniform. 

Remus, Sirius, and James were worried, James especially. He was another best friend to Lily now, comforting and everything. It killed him to watch her be so distant.

He decided to do something about it.

* * *

"Blasted rocks, I don't know why the have these in hogwarts, Prongs, I don't know why!" Sirius hissed, tripping over another rock going to the Hospital Wing. James only rolled his eyes. 

"Gee I wonder, maybe it's because the floors are _made_ of stone?" He replied, adjusting the Invisible Cloak around them better. Sirius growled, but gave no reply.

The entered their destination, and luckily, Remus was patrolling that part that night. Taking off the cloak, they walked to Crystal's bed. Remus, making sure no one was there, came in, taking out various potions quietly from Madam Pomfrey's office.

The boys nodded to each other in a silent conversation, and started going to work on their new project... (The potion, not Crystal!)

* * *

Crystal flew her eyes open when the potion hit her throat. She coughed wildly for a moment, before siting up. The Marauders' eyes widened. 

"If only Madam Pomfrey knew about this.. we are geniuses!" Remus whispered, the words coming out soft, and almost inaudible. Crystal blinked her dizziness away, "Huh?"

"We had to wake you up because Lily became cold and distant, Plus, Padfoot's been mission you- " Sirius stomped on James' foot. He grimaced, but continued. "Also, you been asleep for a month."

Crystal's eyes widened, when Dumbledore, the newly appointed headmaster (A/N: Forgot to mention that.), came into the room. He grinned, with that twinkle in his eyes, as always.

"Welcome back, Miss Willa. I see our pranksters decided to wake up you, no?" He grinned at her, make her smile. The Marauders just chuckled, and helped Crystal out of the bed.

* * *

_ I hate my life, my friend's in a coma, no one understands me, except suave James and- WAIT! I called James suave? No way! NO FREAKING WAY!.. Ok, so I did. Who cares that I like him? _Lily admitted to herself, hopelessly. (A/N: No, I made Lily average, not the people with voices in their mind. Hehe.) 

A knock was heard on her dormitory. All the girls' who were asleep woke up groggily, and the girl by the door, Allison Bidda, opened the door to reveal.... James Potter! (A/N: Surprise Suprise...)

ALl the girls except Lily and Madison, who had Remus as a boyfriend, squealed and went around, prettying their selves up in 2 seconds flat, and grinned to James.

James, if this was anime, would've had a HUGE sweatdrop on his forehead, "Uhm... I just came to get Lily Evans." Glares were directed on here as she came on her bed, only wearing a spaghetti strapped nightgown, much to James liking (even though he didn't predict it), and followed him out.

"We have a present, Lily!" He said, grinning happily. Lily could only raise an eyebrow. It was her birthday for another two months. So why does she get a present?

Her eyebrow shot up farther, when she saw Dumbledore there with the rest of the Marauders, except for Peter of course. Dumbledore side stepped, and it showed Crystal, grinning.

Lily squealed, and hugged her best friend. Her mood changed drastically, as they talked about life, how lucky Crystal was to have missed all the homework, and doesn't have to do it, about the new things the house elves came up with to make, about the incoming exams of the OWLs (A/N: I forgot if they were 5th year I gotta read the book again.), and somehow, they came upon the topic of the Marauders.

"Do you like James?" Crystal suddenly blurted out, looking at Lily. Lily's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened, but didn't say anything. Crystal grinned huge. "Lily's got a crush, Lily's got a crush!" Lily only blushed harder, when James walked down into the Common Room, "Jeez, you people are still up?! It's time to go and eat breakfast!"

They turned around to look out the window, and indeed, the sun had started to rise. "Holy crap! This isn't good!" Crystal said, getting up and panicking. "What?!" The other two asked almost instantly. "I have to get my robes, damnit! I have to get them from the Quidditch field, where I left them!"

Instantly, Crystal thought of something, and smacked her forehead, and Crystal giggled, realizing too. James was still clueless. "Well what are you waiting for? We have to go get them!" James rushed out before they answered, and they busted out laughing. Crystal took out her wand and said, "_**Accio Robes.**_"

Her robed landed in her arms and she looked to Lily, "Can I go change in your Dormitory?" Lily nodded, but sarcastically said, "No, you can't. You _have_ to change in front of Sirius." They giggled again, before going up to change into their robes.

* * *

( A/N: This story isn't done yet, but I have something to sya. I'm doing this because out of boredom off not being able to upload anything for my story, so this chapter will be extra long.) 

The hall filled with students talking and gossiping about Crystal waking up as they went to class never stopped. The Slytherins were rather mad, but shrugged it off, knowing they would get her soon, and the Ravenclaws were glad to have the class clown of the Ravenclaws back. Crystal blushed from all the attention and hid her face as she went down the stairs to the dungeons for Potions. She was stopped by none other than Severus Snape, who hated her most.

"Well, it seems you woken up." He sneered, and Crystal rolled her eyes and drawled sarcastically, "No, I'm in your imagination, idiot." Snape's ears turn pink as he slapped Crystal. Hard.

Lily, seeing this, came up to Snape, and made a fist. She wound back and slammed her fist into Snape's face, 'Hmphing' and dragging Crystal along with her to Potions.

The marauders' grinned, and when they went by, each one of them, even Remus, spat the ground by him, before following Lily. Professor Lonna saw this, and immediately went up to them. "You all have detention, and ten points taken away from Gryffindor- each!" With that, she went back to the front, and started to write the instructions on the board. Crystal whispered so that they only heard it, "PMS, I tell ya. P. M. S."

They laughed silently on it before getting into their partners. James had to go up to work with Frank Longbottom. Lily went off to go to Arabella Figg. Crystal got up and went to Amos Diggory, and Sirius and Remus were working together. (A/N: XP! )

They were working on a Present Potion, in honor of Christmas, just a couple of days away. (A/N: Forgot about it! ) It was made so when you spilled it over your hand and thought of something, it would morph into the present. The people who couldn't go to Hogsmeade grinned happily, knowing they could get presents for their friends, now.

They started to make the potion, while Professor Lonna checked around, glaring at everyone. Usually, she wasn't like this. She was a calm woman, and NICE. Lily and the gang thought about it as they finished their potions.

Amos, being flirty, pour a spoonful of the potion into his hand, and thought of a rose. Instantly, it morphed into the rose, and he gave it to Crystal, grinning seductively. Crystal blushed and took the rose, thanking him softly. He grinned, congratulating a job well done to himself mentally.

Sirius seethed, and put the remaining dragon skin into the potion. He's J-E-L-O-U-S as you can tell. Amos, trying to get Crystal, made another flower with a scented love potion on it as Crystal started making presents with her spoonfuls, and offered it to her. She was about to take it, when Sirius took it hurriedly and smelled it, looking down at Crystal.

Uh oh. Amos squeaked, glaring at Sirius for doing that, but Sirius kept his gaze into Crystal's eyes...

* * *

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" She said to the three of them, as Frank Longbottom and James Potter were in front of them. Arabella Figg shrugged. "Whatever happens, we need to give Crystal our password." Lily only nodded, putting some diced crabgrass. 

"OH SHIT!" James yelled, watching their potion explode into the person who was in front of them, and that person was Professor Lonna. She didn't seem happy now. Lily blinked, and barely could suppress a giggle.

Professor Lonna had the stuff running down her robes, and quickly turned into dolls choking other dolls. James gulped. Lonna only drawled out, "Another detention, Potter." and left. They all sighed in relief, and Lily and Arabella went back to their potion.

After a bit, Lily couldn't help but giggle, and the giggles became laughter."D-D-Did you see her face?!" She said through laughter. That sentence sent off the three as they spent the rest of the time, two minutes, laughing.

* * *

Remus went with Madison to lunch as the four went to the Gryffindor common room. They already stopped by Crystal's place, so she followed them. Sirius kept stealing glances at her, then looked down at his feet. 

Crystal was confused at what the rose did to him, but shrugged it off. Amos Diggory came by and flashed her a dazzling smile, and left, making Lily squeal, "Someone _likes_ Crystal? Oh my god!" Lily grinned, seeing Crystal shake her head, but it turned into a frown, "I know you like someone too, Lily. So... Rawr!" The four laughed at that as they went into the Gryffindor common room, and Crystal waited there as they went to get their stuff.

James was the first to come down, so they talked about different pranks she could help with on Slytherin with the Marauders. "- Well, you could always be itching powder when they sleep or you can make their robes Gryffindor color?" Crystal suggesting, laying on the couch, her back turned to him as she sat on a recliner, reading the marauders mad to see any new people.

"Nah, we already done that, remember?" Crystal nodded, and got and idea. "I know! When you play Quidditch with them, charm a bludger so it always goes after the captain of the team, a chaser. When someone asks if the bludgers charmed, the charm will die down until no one suspects something, and then it'll start again!" James grinned, "I'll tell Sirius that." Lily came down finally, Sirius coming down the boys' stairs, too. The two got up, and started to discuss the prank with the other two as they went to the Grand Hall.

* * *

There ya go! Two chapters I was working on during my time when I couldn't update, combined into one!

Lily:... Woohoo?

-.- Review, please.


	5. Author's Notes: MUST READ!

Ok, This is an Author's Note.

Unforunately, I can't really update this story because I have another account to tend to. So, I'm moving the stories to GASP! My other one. The name is Ashura Anei, so if you see that one, don't freak out if it has my stories on it. Everyone, please go to that one instead of this one. Thank you. I'll get to moving it soon, and then I'll be able to update them more often, and with longer chapters! .


End file.
